Origin of the Chaos Emeralds
by vegito615
Summary: Ever wondered how the Chaos Emeralds were created? In this adventure, join Sonic and his friends as an adventure unfolds in which they learn about the emeralds they have protected many times... R&R please!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Those are the property of Sega. The created characters seen in this story are my property and can't use in any other shape with the premission of this story's writer. This story alos can't be put anywhere without consent from the writer. I hope everyone enjoys this story!

**Intro**

_Place: Unknown Island_

_Time: After the Defeat of Finalhazard_

A comet falls from the sky. Out of the crater emerges a creature that looked battered, bruised, and bloody. "Ugh," says the creature, "Where am I? I'm low on life energy from saving myself. I need to recover from my injuries." The creature moves weakly though the island. He eventually finds a cave. "I guess this place will be my final resting place," it says. "I have done everything I could want to do in this life; I have no regrets about anything. I guess my injuries are too much for my body to handle." It collapses on the floor of the cave.

_A few days later..._

"My injuries healed," he thinks. "How can that be? I should be dead yet I feel normal. I guess I have an ability that I never knew I had." He leaves the cave and begins to explore the island. He sees some ruins of an ancient palace. The creature precedes though the palace. He notices ancient writing as he walks. "What's the deal with all the writing? What was the purpose of this palace?" he ponders. As he continues to walk, he comes to a big hall where it sees the ruins of a throne room. "More ancient writing in this room than what I have seen so far. Hedgehogs? Chaos Emeralds? Maybe this palace has something of value to me. I will stay and try to figure this out."

** End of Intro **


	2. Return of A Hero?

_1 year later..._  
  
**Scene 1: Return of a Hero??**  
  
_Place: Tails' workshop  
Time: 10:00 AM_  
  
"Where is Sonic?" Tails says. "I told him to be here at 9." There is a knock on the door. Tails goes and answers the door.  
  
"Hey Tails!" Sonic says.  
  
"What took you so long, Sonic?" Tails asks.  
  
"I overslept," Sonic replies.  
  
"We are going to be late for the ceremony," Tails answers.  
  
"I know. I know. Still can't believe it has been a year since Day X," Sonic responds.  
  
"Let's hop in the Tornado and head to Capital City," Tails says.  
  
Sonic and Tails fly in the Tornado to Capital City for a somber celebration. The whole world is remembering Day X, the day that Shadow sacrificed his life for the Earth. Sonic sighs.  
  
"What's the matter, Sonic?" Tails asks.  
  
"I still think about what on Day X. I wonder if I did the right thing and let Shadow defeat the Finalhazard. I was weak, but Shadow was weaker than I was. He wanted to keep his promise to Maria. He did keep that promise after all."  
  
"Don't worry Sonic. You did what you thought was right. No need to think about it anymore."  
  
Sonic and Tails arrive at Capital City Airport. They leave the airport and head to the ceremony. Sonic and Tails arrive at the ceremony. They can see the crowd of people that arrive at the ceremony. As they go though the crowd, they see a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Knuckles," Tails says.  
  
"Hey guys," Knuckles responds. Knuckles is little more muscular than he was a year ago.  
  
"So the treasure hunting biz working good for you?" Sonic asks.  
  
"Yeah. I have found this lifestyle a little more interesting," Knuckles replies.  
  
"Come on. Let's head for the stage. The President is waiting for us," Tails declares. The three proceed to the stage and hear the roar of the crowd. The President is about to make speech to the crowd. As he readies the speech, Sonic says, "Where's Rouge? She should be here as well."  
  
Knuckles responds, "Oh. She is on assignment and can't be here today." The President begins to address the crowd.  
  
He says: "Citizens of Capital City, we are here today commemorating the one year anniversary of Day X. You all know that one year ago, Sonic and his friends saved our world from being taken over by the Eggman Empire. The one that did the most to save this world would be Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow made the ultimate sacrifice to save this planet. If it wasn't for Shadow, we all would be dead. Today I would make a declaration that this day to be forever known as Shadow Day." The crowd roars loudly. "I would also like to present to you, citizens of Capital City, this statue that commemorates this day." A statue of Shadow appears from an underground passage. "Citizens of Capital City, you shall always have a reminder of the heroic deeds that Sonic and friends did on that trying day. Please enjoy the free food and drinks that are provided."  
  
After the ceremony, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles begin to catch up more. They all talk about what they have done in the past year.  
  
"It seems to have been a productive year for all of us," Tails says.  
  
"Let's go see Shadow's statue before we leave today to honor his memory," Sonic replies. The three head to Shadow's statue. Sonic is quiet as they head to the statue. Knuckles and Tails continue talking. As they walk toward the statue, a laser comes out of nowhere.  
  
"Whoa!" the three yell as they dodge the laser. The laser misses and hits the statue.  
  
"The statue is damaged by the laser," Tails says. They notice a shadow fly over them as this happens.  
  
"Tails get up in the air and see if you can find the shadow," Sonic commands.  
  
"Knuckles, we'll pull up the rear." Tails flies while Sonic and Knuckles run as fast as they can. Tails eventually found the shadow and a familiar foe appeared. "I guess I missed my targets," the voice says.  
  
"Eggman!" Tails shouts.  
  
"Where's your machine, fox boy?" Dr. Robotnik asks.  
  
"It's not with me now," Tails retorts.  
  
"I guess you'll be my first victim. HAHA!!!!" Robotnik snaps back. "DIE!!!!" Robotnik fires a laser at Tails. Tails barely dodges the beam. "Sonic!!!!!!!!!"' Tails yells. Eggman continues his assault on Tails.  
  
Sonic hears Tails' scream. "Knuckles, I have to save Tails," Sonic says.  
"Okay. I'll get there when I can," Knuckles responds. The two separate and Sonic heads in the direction he hears Tails' scream.  
  
"Sonic will not save you this time!" Eggman shouts as he picks up his laser assault.  
  
"_I can't keep this up. If I'm hit, I will get injured badly_," Tails thinks. Dr. Robotnik's assault proceeds to the point where he has Tails right where he wants him. "You are very tired now. Too bad you have to die. Laser to full power. Ready? Aim, fire!!!!!!!!" The laser comes out with full force.  
  
"Sonic should be here. Sonic, help!!!!!!!!!" Tails thinks.  
  
"TAILS!!!!!!" Sonic yells. He jumps in the path of the laser. "Move Tails! Hurry!" Sonic yells. Tails does what he is told. The laser heads straight toward Sonic and hits him head on.  
  
"Ughhhhhh. That hurt Doctor. You're getting better with your devices, I see," Sonic says. "You're becoming a better villain."  
  
"You will die! If I kill you, the Robotnik Empire will be born again." Eggman retorts.  
  
"Didn't you learn anything a year ago?" Sonic asked.  
  
"No. Now die. Ready? Laser Fire!!!!"  
Sonic is hit by the laser's full power. Sonic screams at the top of his lungs.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! The time has come for you to die. Farewell, Sonic and Tails!" Robotnik yells, "Laser fire!!!!!!!" Just before Eggman can execute his command, a black streak flies though Dr. Robotnik's machine and destroys it. "What? No!!!!!!!! I must retreat. I was so close. We will meet again, Sonic."  
  
"You guys have gotten soft," a voice speaks. "I thought Sonic and Tails were the greatest duo on Earth." The streak begins to form and a hedgehog's body begins to come to place.  
  
"Who was that?" Tails asks.  
  
"I don't know," Sonic responds.  
  
** End of Scene 1 **


	3. Gotta Find The Emeralds

**Scene 2: Gotta Find the Emeralds!!!**  
  
_Place: Capital City  
  
Time: 2:35 PM_  
  
Sonic and Tails decided to see who saved them. "Why did you save us?" Sonic asks.  
"Sonic, you are important to my plans," the hedgehog responds. "You have been in contact with the Chaos Emeralds?" it says.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want with the Emeralds?" Sonic asks.  
  
"I'm on a journey to collect all the Emeralds for a purpose," the hedgehog responds.  
  
"Reveal yourself!" Sonic yells.  
  
"I will eventually. I will tell one thing. You better find the Chaos Emeralds before me or you shall see the consequences. Farewell!" it says and disappears.  
  
"Why does it want the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asks.  
  
"I don't know, Tails. Why does everyone we meet always has something to with the Emeralds?" Sonic answers.  
  
"It may just coincidence," Tails says. "Wasn't Knuckles with you? He should be here by now."  
  
"Here I am guys," Knuckles says.  
  
"Boy, are we glad to see you." Sonic responds.  
  
"Somebody roughed you guys bad. We need to get you some medical attention," Knuckles responds.  
  
"Nah. They're just some cuts and scrapes; we'll be all right. We need to get the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic says.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go to my workshop and come up with a plan." Tails says.  
  
_Place: Tails' Workshop  
  
Time: 4:55 PM_  
  
"I'm glad our injuries were minor," Tails says.  
  
"I can't believe Knucklehead wanted us to get medical attention," Sonic responds.  
"All right with that. What the plan, Tails?" Knuckles asks.  
  
"We have to find the Chaos Emeralds before that creature," Tails speaks, "and I have come up with a device that can track the energy levels."  
  
"Where is this device?" Sonic asks.  
  
"It is in the control room. Let's go there." Tails states. The three proceed to the control room.  
  
"Sonic, Knuckles, I would like to show the Chaos Detector," Tails proclaims. "With this device we can find the Emeralds with no problem." The Chaos Detector is a giant computer.  
  
"Cool! Fire it up, Tails!" Sonic says.  
  
"Chaos Detector Activate!" Tails yells and the detector activates. "The seven dots you see on the screen are the Emeralds' locations."  
  
"We have the Emeralds' locations. Which one should we get first?" Knuckles asks.  
  
"Let's go after the green Emerald first," Sonic responds. "Where is the Emerald, Tails?"  
  
"The Emerald's location is the Green Hill Zone," Tails says.  
  
"Whoa! Green Hill Zone. That brings back memories," Sonic says.  
  
"Let's head there now," Knuckles responds.  
  
"Why go now?" Sonic asks.  
  
"We are facing an enemy who defeated Eggman with little effort. Who knows what this thing wants with the Emeralds?" Knuckles responds.  
  
"It's near dinnertime. Let's get some food first!" Sonic says.  
  
"Good idea. It would be better to emerald-hunt on a full stomach," Tails responds. The three friends decide to eat before going after the emerald.  
  
"Ok. Let me get the portable emerald detector," Tails says after eating. Tails grabs the portable emerald detector to get ready for another adventure. "Off to the Tornado 2, Sonic and Knuckles," Tails says.  
  
"It is time to go emerald hunting," Knuckles responds.  
  
"Let's go!" Sonic yells. The Tornado 2 takes off from Tails' workshop and heads to Green Hill Zone.  
  
** End of Scene 2 **


	4. The Emerald Hunt Begins!

**Scene 3: The Emerald Hunt Begins!!!**  
  
_Place: Unknown Island  
  
Time: 5:00 PM_  
  
"I wonder what emerald Sonic and his friends will go after first?" the hedgehog thinks. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." He begins to walk around the ruined palace.  
  
"I have watched for centuries for an opportunity like this," it says as it continues walking. "The Chaos Emeralds have misused for a long time. It is about time for me to collect them once again! Before I start this mission, I should complete something that this body wants to do. Tell me body! What is your final wish?" As soon as the hedgehog requests the mission, a vision of Dr. Robotnik appears.  
  
"So this body wants to get rid of the guy I saved Sonic and Tails from..." the hedgehog says. "Doing this would help me get better understand this body until I can get the silver emerald. The body at this level maybe strong enough, but help would make the job easier." He wanders around the palace more.  
  
"I should use my Chaos Detect to see where the emeralds are located," the hedgehog thinks. "Ahh. I am beginning to pick up the emeralds' energies. They are scattered throughout this planet. I can also sense three life forces heading towards an emerald, but which one?" The hedgehog walks towards the exit of the ruined palace as he focuses his mind on the life forces. "They are heading toward the green emerald. It is about time Sonic and his little pals see what type of people they are dealing with." He stops and looks at the ruin palace. "My friends and I shall be reunited very soon. Let my revenge on this planet begin! Chaos Control!" the hedgehog says.  
  
_Place: Green Hill Zone  
  
Time: 5:17 PM_  
  
Tails lands the Tornado 2 in the Green Hill Zone.  
  
"That was a bumpy ride," Knuckles says.  
  
"Knuckles is not flying any plane I'm riding in!" Sonic replies.  
  
"Enough of that. Let's find the emerald." Tails commands.  
  
"Okay. We'll behave." Sonic and Knuckles say. They begin to move though Green Hill.  
  
"This place has changed since the last time I came here," Sonic says. "I began my battle against Eggman here. I only stood against him because he was robotizing the animals that live on South Island."  
"You told me the story before Sonic," Tails says.  
  
"So, Sonic, you begin collecting the emeralds during this time as well?" Knuckles asks.  
  
"Yeah. I only collected six when I fought Eggman for the first time," Sonic answers.  
  
"Six? Which emerald was missing?" Knuckles again asks.  
  
"The silver emerald," Sonic replies.  
  
After finishing that conversation, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles reach a split in their path.  
  
"Hey Tails! Which path leads to the emerald?" Sonic asks.  
  
"Well, Sonic, both paths can lead to the emerald. Both paths are also the same distance, but one path has a hazard and I can't figure out which one has it," Tails replies.  
  
"A tough decision indeed," Knuckles says.  
  
"Let's go right!" Sonic shouts.  
  
"Okay Sonic if that is your wish. Take the walkie-talkie so you can warn us if the hazard is on that side," Tails says.  
  
"Got it. Here I go!" Sonic replies. Sonic begins running though the right side of the fork.  
  
"So far it's good Tails," Sonic says as he speeds along.  
  
"Sonic, you should be almost there. Can you see the emerald?" Tails asks though the walkie-talkie. Sonic stops in his tracks.  
  
"Tails, I have found the hazard. It is a giant gap in the road. I can see a green sparkle. That must be the emerald!" Sonic says.  
  
"Tails, Knuckles, come over here so we can figure out," Sonic commands.  
  
"All right Sonic. We'll be there in a few minutes," Tails says. Knuckles and Tails proceed down the same path as Sonic did. They eventually meet up with Sonic.  
  
"I see your point," Tails says. "Good thing you called us."  
  
"I thought I could use a spin dash or jump dash, but it would be better for us to be together when we get the emerald," Sonic says.  
  
"I'll glide across," Knuckles says.  
  
"So Sonic, how are you getting across?" Tails asks.  
"You carry me across," Sonic replies.  
  
"I've carried you before Sonic, but I don't think I can carry you that far," Tails says.  
  
"There's no other choice. We have to get the emerald," Knuckles interjects.  
  
"All right," Tails says. He begins to twirl his tails.  
  
"I'll go ahead of you guys." Knuckles says.  
  
"Cool. We'll catch up," Sonic replies. Knuckles begins his glide across. "I thought my emerald hunting days were over..." he thinks as he glides.  
  
"Ready Sonic?" Tails says.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go!" Sonic shouts. Tails begins to carry Sonic over the gap. Knuckles crosses the gap.  
  
"There's the emerald." Knuckles says. Sonic and Tails cross the gap as Knuckles grabs it.  
Sonic jumps from Tails' arms and says, "Great job Knuckles!"  
  
"All right! We got the green emerald!" Tails squeals.  
  
"I'm sensing some energy," Knuckles says.  
  
No sooner than Knuckles says that then the mysterious hedgehog appears. "Good job at finding the emerald," the hedgehog says.  
  
"What the deal with you?" Sonic asks.  
  
"Do you really want to know who I am? All right, I will reveal myself," it responds. "Reveal!"  
  
The black form begins to remove from the hedgehog. "That body looks familiar," Sonic says.  
  
"That's Shadow!" Knuckles yells.  
  
"The one you know as Shadow does not exist right now," the hedgehog says. "My name is Silvix."  
  
"Silvix? What kind of name is that?" Sonic asks.  
  
"None of your business. Now hand over the emerald!"  
  
"No way! We'll never give to you!" Tails says.  
  
"Okay. Maybe the emerald should have a say in this," Silvix says.  
  
"What!?" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles say.  
"I will give a sample of my power. Spirit of the Emerald be reborn! Chaos Resurrection!" An energy beam comes from Silvix's arm and hits the emerald.  
  
"Chaos Resurrection?" Sonic says looking puzzled.  
  
"_Chaos Resurrection. I've heard of this technique_," Knuckles thinks in his mind. The emerald begins to glow very bright.  
  
"Veran, come give your statement in this argument!" The emerald shatters from the power being giving off. A green smoke appears. "Veran shall be born soon. You three are about to see the type of power you are messing with!" Silvix says.  
  
** End of Scene 3 **


	5. The First Battle! Sonic, Tails, and Knuc...

**Scene 4: The First Battle!!! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles vs. Silvix and Veran**  
  
"We'll destroy you before Veran is born!" Sonic says.  
  
"Sonic, you are confident for such a weak hedgehog," Silvix replies.  
  
"You are calling me weak? You had to take over someone's body in order to start your journey!" Sonic retorts.  
  
"You needed Shadow in order to defeat Finalhazard. Sonic and friends, prepare to be beaten by a weaken version of myself!" Silvix snaps back.  
  
"Bring it on!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles yell.  
The battle begins between them.  
  
"Tails go high. Knuckles go low. I got the middle," Sonic commands. They begin to execute their first attacks.  
  
"Chaos Spear!" Silvix says. Shadow's move appears and hits Tails.  
  
"Ow!" Tails yells. Knuckles begins to emerge from the ground while Sonic does a homing attack. Silvix moves and avoids both attacks.  
  
"Whoa. He's fast!" Sonic says. "How did he get such speed?"  
  
"I told you guys, you are not on my level!" Silvix says. "Do you want to still fight me?"  
  
"We'll beat you!" Sonic says.  
  
"You're running out of time. Veran will be born soon. That gives me an idea..." Silvix says.  
  
"What your idea?" Tails asks.  
  
"Chaos Control!" Silvix says.  
  
"No way!" Sonic says. "There's no way he can use that!" No sooner than Sonic said that, then the area they were standing on was frozen.  
  
"Looks like we'll play a little waiting game you weaklings! We'll continue our battle when Veran appears," Silvix says.  
  
"That's no fair!" Tails says.  
  
"Let us go!" Knuckles interjects.  
"Silvix, you need another person to beat us?" Sonic replies.  
  
"No. I just want you to face a TRUE hedgehog warrior. I must get the silver emerald in order to show my true power. As you can see I can do Shadow's chaos moves with relative ease. If I defeat you weaklings, I would want my body rather than this poor excuse for a hedgehog. Veran should give a challenge if anything for you," Silvix says.  
  
"I'm impressed Silvix," Knuckles says. "Why does want he to bring back the ancient hedgehogs?"  
  
"We hedgehogs should be ruling the world now. Our time is going to begin now. We have observed this world though our emerald prisons. This world would be in perfect working order if hedgehogs ruled. I have a hit list and you three make this list. I have many more targets," Silvix says.  
  
"You're crazy! We defeated Eggman many times for the same reason," Sonic replies.  
  
"Yeah, but you needed our power in order to defeat that idiot. You think you can defeat the power that has helped so much in the past?" Silvix retorts.  
  
"Yeah. Can you defeat our power?" a voice says.  
  
"Welcome back Veran!" Silvix says.  
  
"It feels good to get out of that tight space." Veran is green and brown. His arms are brown, the rest green. His eyes have a soft, understanding feel to them, and are brown. "Silvix, what happened to your body?" Veran asks.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout that now. Let's defeat these weaklings that oppose us in our quest." Silvix says and releases Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from the Chaos Control.  
  
"Three-on-two should be fun," Veran says.  
  
"We'll wait five seconds and then someone should attack," Silvix responds.  
  
"5... 4... 3... 2... " Silvix counts down. Before Silvix can end his countdown, Knuckles punches Silvix in the face.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't finish with the countdown!" Silvix yells.  
  
"You said we have five seconds," Knuckles snaps back.  
  
"Veran, let's show these weaklings how we fight," Silvix says.  
  
"Okay Silvix. Who's going to start it off?" Veran asks.  
  
"Go ahead and start. I need the silver emerald to show my power," Silvix replies.  
  
"Right. Let's battle!" Veran shouts.  
All five fighters begin to charge each other. Sonic does a homing attack toward Veran. Tails assists Sonic while Knuckles and Silvix begin to uses special moves.  
  
"Now witness my power... Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles yells. Green lightning bolts come and hit Silvix.  
  
"Knuckles, you have great power. I respect an attack like that, but it is not enough. Silver Chaos Spear!" Silvix responds. Shadow's move appears again, but it is silver. The attack hits Knuckles critically.  
  
"Whoa. I've never felt a power like that before," Knuckles says.  
  
"You are running low on life energy, Knuckles. You are just as pathetic as Sonic and Tails," Silvix says.  
  
"I'm stronger than this. We all spent a lot of energy searching for the emerald," Knuckles says.  
While this is happening, Sonic and Tails are trying their best with Veran. The homing attack hits Veran.  
  
"Hmm. Not bad," Veran says.  
  
"Tails Whirlwind!" Tails says. His tails begin to spin and create a whirlwind. The whirlwind hits Veran.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Veran yells.  
  
"Tails, you found a weakness!" Sonic says.  
  
"Ugh. It won't be used again. Chaos Root!" Veran says. A giant hand appears from the ground and faces Tails. Veran makes a fist and the hand does the same thing. The hand begins to squeeze Tails.  
  
"Help me Sonic!" Tails shouts. Sonic does a homing attack toward the hand.  
  
"Nice try, Sonic!" Veran says and makes a slap with his free hand. Another hand appears and hits Sonic.  
  
"Ugh!" Sonic says as he flies ten feet in the opposite direction. Veran squeezes his hand until Tails passes out. Veran runs to continue his fight with Sonic. Silvix and Knuckles run in the same direction as Veran.  
  
"As you can plainly see we are better than you guys," Silvix says.  
  
"I thought these guys would be stronger than this," Veran says.  
  
"They are stronger than anything we ever faced," Knuckles says.  
  
"Veran would have been defeated if he hadn't used that cheap trick!" Sonic adds.  
  
"That fox friend of theirs used a wind attack," Veran says.  
  
"We were trained to be ready for any situation even weaknesses," Silvix says.  
"If you guys knew the ancient training we received, you might be a challenge." Veran says.  
  
"I'm reasonable. This was just the first battle and there are six emeralds left. We'll give you a chance to surrender. Do you accept?" Silvix says.  
  
"No. We won't quit!" Sonic replies.  
  
"Never. We won't lose!" Knuckles adds.  
  
"You weakling still don't get it. Veran, finish the job!" Silvix commands.  
  
"Right boss! Chaos Root!" Veran says. The two hands appear from the ground again.  
  
"Darn! They're back again." Sonic says.  
  
"Another Chaos move?" Knuckles asks.  
  
"This is the move that got Tails, so be careful!" Sonic yells. Sonic and Knuckles begin to avoid the hands.  
  
"Veran, I sense another emerald near here. Finish them and follow me," Silvix says. Veran nods and continues to move his hands around.  
  
"You guys might be able to dodge the root, but here's another one. Chaos Cutter Leaf!" Veran says. After this command, sharp leaves appear and aim at Sonic and Knuckles.  
  
"Time to finish this. Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles speaks as he continues to dodge the hands and leaves. Green lightning bolts appear and hit Veran. Sonic does a homing attack toward Veran.  
  
"Nice try!" Veran says while forming a fist with a hand and throwing a punch. The root punch hits Sonic and knocks him out.  
  
"Sonic!" Knuckles says. "You're too weak to be competitive," Veran says. "I hope you guys learned that you weaklings are no match for us. Now stay out of our way." Veran lifts his hand in the sky and shouts "Shards of the green emerald come to me!" The shards of the green emerald come and reform in Veran's hand. "See ya! Chaos Control!" Veran says.  
  
"We lost that battle, but we will win the war," Knuckles says. He begins to get the beaten bodies of Sonic and Tails and heads back to the Tornado 2.  
  
_Place: Another area of Green Hill  
  
Time: 7:45 PM_  
  
"The sun is beginning to set. Where's Veran?" Silvix yells. Veran appears. "I found the yellow emerald," Silvix declares.  
  
"I got my emerald with me. Those weaklings were no problem for me. Where was it?" Veran asks.  
"In this thing. It looks like a bird, but no head," Silvix says.  
  
"Time for our group to get bigger," Veran says.  
  
"Right you are Veran. Spirit of the emerald be reborn! Chaos Resurrection!" Silvix yells. Silvix fires the same energy beam he did at the green emerald.  
  
"Thungar, come out of your prison!" Veran shouts. The emerald does not glow and shows no reaction to Silvix's beam.  
  
"That's weird. Thungar should have appeared. His spirit must be somewhere else," Silvix says.  
  
"Let's go after the silver emerald. Let's get your TRUE form back," Veran suggests.  
  
"Good idea! I can be at my full power to reawake the other hedgehogs," Silvix says. "Let's put the green emerald back at my lair and then find the silver emerald."  
  
** End of Scene 4 **


	6. Rebirth of Silvix Eggman's Fortress Dest...

**Scene 5: Rebirth of Silvix... Eggman's fortress destroyed!!!**  
  
_Place: Unknown Island  
  
Time: 8:20 PM_  
  
"It feels good to be back here," Silvix says.  
  
"This is our hideout?" Veran asks.  
  
"Yes. Is there any problem?" Silvix questions.  
  
"No. I just thought you would have a better lair," Veran responds.  
  
"Don't worry about this place. At least Sonic and his friends don't know about this place. Let me give you a tour," Silvix speaks. Silvix gives Veran a tour of the palace.  
  
"I'm surprised at the looks of this place!" Veran exclaims. "Unbelievable that someone knows about our ancient past in that way."  
  
"We're going after the silver emerald next," Silvix speaks.  
  
"Why? We should get everyone else first," Veran suggests.  
  
"No. If I wasn't able to get Thungar's spirit with this body, I might not be able to resurrect the others," Silvix says.  
"All right. I was just asking why," Veran says.  
They walk around the ruined palace more. "What about Sonic and his friends? Not to mention the hedgehog whose body you are holding?" Veran questions.  
  
"They all are weaklings compared to us. Don't worry about it," Silvix says. "Put your emerald up and let's rescue my powers."  
  
"Yes. Let's get this job done," Veran responds.  
  
"One down. Six to go soon to be five," Silvix says. Veran holds his emerald in the air.  
  
"Chaos Control!" Silvix and Veran shout as they teleport out.  
  
_Place: Outside of Eggman's fortress  
  
Time: 9:02 PM_  
  
Silvix and Veran teleport to the outer region of Eggman's fortress. "Is the silver emerald in that building?" Veran asks.  
"Yes it is Veran. I sense it in there," Silvix answers.  
  
"It looks like we'll have some fun getting the silver emerald," Veran says.  
  
"Some evening destruction is in order. I shall be myself soon enough," Silvix replies. They begin to walk toward Eggman's fortress.  
  
"It has some defense mechanisms," Veran points out. "How far is your emerald?"  
  
"It's deep in the fortress, but we have to knock out those glass-eyed boxes first," Silvix answers.  
  
"Who is going to attack those boxes first?" Veran asks.  
  
"We'll attack those boxes together," Silvix whispers.  
  
"Right. Let's get your emerald back!" Veran whispers back.  
  
"Chaos Spear!" Silvix yells.  
  
"Chaos Wood Spear!" Veran yells. Their attacks destroy the glass-eyed boxes.  
  
"All right. That knocked out those defense things." They begin to run toward the fortress.  
  
"Ahh. Another defense. It's sturdy and strong. We can't break with our bodies. Veran, use Chaos Quake," Silvix commands.  
  
"Right. Chaos Quake!" Veran says. Veran begins to shake rapidly. His shaking begins to set off an earthquake by the wall.  
  
"Veran, hurry!!!" Silvix shouts.  
  
"I-I-I'm-m-m t-t-tr-rrr-yin!" Veran rebukes. The shaking causes the defense to come tumbling down.  
  
"Well. Let's continue our mission," Silvix says. They begin to enter Eggman's fortress.  
  
_Place: Eggman Fortress: Control Room  
  
Time: 9:15 PM_  
  
"It seems to be a slow night," Dr. Robotnik says to himself. He walks around the control room. "Everything seems to be in working order. I still have to repair my laser. I was so close to getting Tails!" The alarms begin to go off. "Bah! Who is breaking into my fortress!? Computer, display the intruders!" The computer displays the image for him. "Wait, that's Shadow! Who is that other hedgehog with him? No matter! I'll send some reinforcements to take them out. I also better prepare my enforcers," Robotnik says "They will know the power of Robotnik. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_Place: Inside Eggman Fortress  
  
Time: 9:24 PM_  
  
"Where is the defense around here?" Veran ponders.  
  
"I know. I thought there would be soldiers, traps, or something," Silvix points out  
  
"Eggman must have noticed our appearance by now. Don't worry Veran. We will have fun soon enough. Let's move on." The alarms begin to go off. "_The battle for the silver emerald begins. Eggman, bring out your best defense!_" Silvix thinks to himself. Silvix and Veran begin to run though the fortress. Eggman begins to use defense devices.  
  
"Chaos Cutter Leaves!" Veran yells. The Cutter Leaves destroy the defense devices.  
  
"That was easy. A little too easy..." Silvix senses.  
They begin to hear footsteps. "Something's coming!" Veran says.  
  
"What is coming?" Silvix ponders. What they hear appears in front of them. "There are five of them," Silvix says.  
  
"Yea. They are also round and glass-eyed as well," Veran adds.  
  
"Time to destroy these things!" Silvix answers.  
  
"I'll defeat these things. No problem," Veran says. "Chaos Quake!" Veran begins to shake in order for his attack to work. The ground begins to shake. The shaking makes the hall crumble.  
  
"Veran, the Chaos Quake is having no effect on them. You're just destroying the fortress and we have not found the silver emerald!" Silvix exclaims.  
  
"Those things are floating somehow," Veran says.  
  
"It's coming from their backs. Their arms are also changing. It is cylinder-shaped," Silvix explains.  
  
"Let's defeat those shape-shifting things. It's five-on-two. No problem," Veran replies.  
  
"Let me start this fight. Silver Chaos Spear!" Silvix shouts. The spears appear and destroy three of the things.  
  
"Nice work. We still have a problem. Those other things arms are glowing," Veran says, frightened. "We better run since we don't know what attack those things have!"  
  
Silvix and Veran run away from the things. As they run, three more chasers appear. "_These opponents are different from the other things chasing us. They're round, but they are also blue and some sort of device on their head,_" Silvix thinks to himself.  
"Silvix, how close are we to the emerald?" Veran questions.  
  
"We are very close. We just have to defeat these things," Silvix explains.  
  
"Right. Let's get your emerald back," Veran says.  
They begin to attack their chasers. Silvix takes on the things they first encounter while Veran tingles on the blue round things.  
  
"All right. Let's me defeat these blobs. Chaos Cutter Leaves!" Veran says. The leaves bounce off the blobs. "Darn. How can you defeat these things?" Veran asks himself. While Veran was trying to figure that one out, Silvix is toying with their original chasers.  
  
"The floating devices these things are using are impressive," Silvix says. His opponents begin to attack. "Their attacks are coming fast!" Silvix says. Silvix jumps and his opponents' attacks destroy each other. "Pathetic," Silvix mutters.  
  
Veran is moving around trying to defeat the blobs. "These things have formed arms. I need some help on this one," Veran thinks.  
  
"Veran, keep dodging those things. Let me scan this hedgehog's memory for any way to defeat these things," Silvix commands. "Ahhh. Now why did I think of doing that thing? Veran, attack that thing on their head!"  
  
"Okay. Got it. Chaos Wood Spear!" Veran replies. He makes three spears and aims for the blobs' head. The spears make contract with the devices and destroy them.  
  
"That should take care of all of Eggman's defenses," Silvix explains. "I hate to ask this again, but how far is the emerald?" Veran asks.  
  
"It is right behind that door," Silvix answers "It is time for me to be reborn!" They walk though the door.

_Place: Eggman Fortress: Central Control Room  
  
Time: 10:48 PM_  
  
"You have finally arrived, Shadow. Who is your new friend? How did you survive that fall?" Dr. Robotnik asks.  
  
"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for another person. My name is Silvix. I have taken over this body that you know as Shadow," Silvix clarifies.  
  
"I am Veran. Silvix and I are spirits of the Chaos Emeralds. We were part of the reason that the Chaos Emeralds exist today," Veran declares.  
  
"Now Doctor, hand over the silver emerald before you get hurt," Silvix demands.  
"You come to my fortress and make such threats like that. If you want the silver emerald, you will have to beat my two enforcers. They have faced Sonic and his friends before, but they haven't seen them for awhile. I have been powering them up for a while and they need a test before I unleash them. My enforcers arise!" Robotnik proclaims. Two sets of glowing eyes appear. "You two are about to see the power of Robotnik! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!" Robotnik shouts.  
  
"We'll defeat you before we see your power," Silvix retorts "Veran, let's defeat this weakling and get the emerald!" Silvix and Veran begin to attack Robotnik.  
  
"Ouch!" Robotnik shouts.  
  
"Silver Chaos Spear!" Silvix shouts. The spear comes and hits Robotnik severely.  
  
"Silver Sonic, Metal Sonic, attack those intruders!" Robotnik says as he passes out.  
  
The two mechanized hedgehogs begin to attack Silvix and Veran. Metal Sonic attacks Silvix while Silver Sonic takes on Veran. Silvix jumps and strikes Metal Sonic with a destructive punch. "That punch should have knocked out that thing." Silvix is wrong as Metal Sonic gets up from the punch. Metal Sonic begins to glow purple energy. "This thing has an energy attack it seems. This battle just became intriguing," Silvix thinks to himself. Metal Sonic charges Silvix in a purple energy ball. "You're charging me with an energy attack. Let me show an energy attack. Silver Chaos Energy Fist!" Silvix shouts. Silvix puts a lot of energy in that attack and charges Metal Sonic. The energies collide and Silvix connects with a gut punch at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic went over five feet in the air. Silvix leaps up and kicks Metal Sonic while in the air. Metal Sonic lands on the floor and explodes. "If that was the power of Robotnik, I don't want fight anything else on this pathetic planet!" Silvix speaks as Metal Sonic's explosion is behind him.  
  
While this is happening, Veran is taking on Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic is speeding by Veran's attack. "He's too fast for Cutter Leaves and Quake takes too long. I have only one other attack that I can use..." Veran ponders. Veran runs in stride with Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic begins to roll into a ball. "Here's my chance! Chaos Wood Spear!" Veran shouts. The spear appears and goes toward Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic fires his metal quills at the spear to counter the attack. "Darn. This thing is good. Silvix must have destroyed the other hedgehog," Veran says as he sees the explosion. "I have to use an energy attack instead." Veran begins charges some energy. "I think I know what attack Silvix used. I'm surprised that I didn't think of this. Green Chaos Energy Blast!" Veran says. His energy attack comes from his hand and attacks Silver Sonic. Silver Sonic has a hole in its stomach. "This thing is almost defeated, but I'm low on energy," Veran says. "I know. Chaos Restore!" Veran begins to glow and starts to recover energy. "While I'm recovering, Green Chaos Energy Blast!" Veran says. The second blast is able to defeat Silver Sonic.  
  
"Veran, nice work. It seems that you remembered your energy attack," Silvix says.  
  
"Yea, I figured that used yours to defeat that other Sonic. Let's get your emerald so that you can be properly resurrected," Veran replies.  
  
"I do you one better. Silver Emerald, come to me," Silvix responds. The silver emerald floats towards Silvix. "Spirit of the Emerald be reborn! Chaos Resurrection!" Silvix says. Shadow's body begins to glow and then it collapses.  
  
"It looks like the transfer went smoothly. Silvix should be himself by the time I get to the lair. The owner of this body will be alive in the morning. It shows some life energy. I guess Silvix possessing it must have given it some of his healing powers. I'll take this body to a healing area. What's it called? Oh yeah! A hospital. That fox friend of Sonic should be at one. Chaos Control!" Veran says.  
  
_Place: Outside Capital City Hospital  
  
Time: 11:38 PM_  
  
"I'll place the body right here. I will knock on the door and head back to the Fortress to finish the job," Veran says. Veran knocks hard on the door. "And now time to finish the mission. Chaos Control!" Veran shouts.  
  
_Place: Outside of Eggman Fortress  
  
Time: 11:47 PM_  
  
"Now its time to destroy this place of emerald abuse," Veran says. The silver emerald suddenly jumps from Veran. "It's glowing. Silvix is about to be reborn!" Veran says. The silver emerald shatters and Silvix appears. Silvix looks exactly like Shadow except that he is all silver and his quills are as long as Knuckles' dreadlocks. "It looks good to see normal Silvix," Veran says.  
  
"I feel great! Being in Shadow's body was the next best thing, but I'm glad to back to myself. Shards of the silver emerald come to me," Silvix says. The shards reform into the silver emerald. "Veran, let's use our Emerald Destruction attack. It will show that Robotnik was an example to those who stand in our way," Silvix explains.  
  
"I like that idea. Let's do it!" Veran exclaims.  
They walk toward to the entrance of Eggman Fortress. "Ready! Silver Chaos Destruction!" Silvix shouts.  
  
"Green Chaos Destruction!" Veran shouts. Their emeralds appear on their hands like a laser and fire inside of the place. The power of the attacks starts explosions to go off at the fortress.  
  
"The mission is complete. Let's head back to the lair and get some rest," Silvix says as explosions are in the background "We're going after another target tomorrow." More explosions occur.  
  
"Chaos Control!" Silvix and Veran say as a part of Eggman Fortress collapses.  
  
**End of Scene 5 **


	7. Shadow's Reawakening!

**Scene 6: Shadow's Reawakening!**

_Shadow, wake up!_

_Who is there?_

_Shadow, I can't believe you would forgot me._

_It couldn't be... Maria..._

_Yes, Shadow it is me._

_Maria, I'm dead?_

_No Shadow. You are still alive._

_I thought I died. I remember defeating Finalhazard and preventing ARK from crashing. I fell toward the Earth and survived. I was very weak. I found a cave and collapsed. I thought I died in that cave._

_You didn't die. The moment that you should have died, a force prevented you from dying. The force fed was able to take your body over. This force misplaced you from your body._

_How long has this force had my body? I need to know._

_The answer to that question I do not know._

_You don't know. What has this force that my body had been doing?_

_I do not know Shadow._

_Maria, is the reason I didn't die is that I didn't fulfill your wish?_

_Who knows Shadow? Maybe it is destiny._

_Destiny? You think so Maria._

_Shadow, you are a special hedgehog. You may have been born different, but you have a life to live._

_Maria, I want to stay with you. I have no reason to go back._

_Shadow, you have to go back. It is your destiny to go back. You are still needed on Earth._

_Why? I helped save the world. I died an honorable death! I want to stay with you._

_You can't Shadow. You must return. You are destined to help the Earth. Sonic and his friends can't do it alone. You are a hero, Shadow. You must help them. Do it for me._

_Maria...Maria, I'll return to Earth now if that is your wish._

_Shadow, it is my wish. You were a part of my life. I'll never forget the days that we spent together. It is time for you to live your life._

_I'll remember you forever, Maria. I'll never forget the times we spent together. Before I leave I have one more question: What do I do when I return?_

_You better find Sonic and his friends. They might know what is going with you. _

_Yes. Maria, I hope you keep track of my life on Earth. You have given me another chance at life. You saved me once and now you are at my side when I need it most._

_Shadow, I do believe it is time for your return._

_Maria, our time is over?_

_Yes it is._

_Maria. I know have to return, but it still seem weird to leave you again._

_You'll get used to it. I got used to not seeing you. Now it is time to go._

_Maria..._

_Time is short, Shadow. You'll be reawakening soon._

_Maria, will I see you again?_

_You will Shadow._

_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog._

_Sayonara, Maria Robotnik._

__

__

_Place: Capital City Hospital_

_Time: 10:20 AM_

"Wake up!" a voice says.

"Ugh..." Shadow says.

"You seem to be different than the last time I saw you," the voice continues. "Where is your partner?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about," Shadow responds. Shadow opens his eyes to see who it is.

"You are a friend of Sonic. I think your name is Tails if I remember correctly," Shadow says in a low voice.

"You are correct. Why don't you answer my questions? How come the lines on your quills turned back to red? Where is your green partner?" Tails asks.

**End of Scene 6 **


End file.
